


Overnight

by immafluxing (the_crit_witch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crit_witch/pseuds/immafluxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi having Bokuto over to study is pretty routine, but as time passes he can't shake this feeling of wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry terrible description but I wanted to write some silly Akaashi/Bokuto fluff. I'm not sure if this will turn into more chapters, but feel free to give some feedback and we'll see how it goes!

Akaashi turned to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. The stark red letters told him that it was midnight. He should be asleep; he had a test in the morning and practice that afternoon and he needed the rest, but no matter how many times he repeated this to himself his body wouldn’t relax. He couldn’t stem the steady stream of thoughts that were rushing through his brian. Akaashi turned his head away from the alarm clock, to the side of the bed where Bokuto lay sprawled out in a tangle of sheets. This wasn’t the first time he’d stayed the night. It had become a bit of a routine by now. Whenever there was an upcoming test Bokuto would come over to study with him. Akaashi knew that if left to his own devices Bokuto would let his grades sink. He needed someone to stay on him, to help him keep his focus long enough to hammer in all the information for the next day. Bad grades meant no volleyball, and that was enough to convince Bokuto of the importance of these study nights. Tonight was just another night in this routine, and yet—

Akaashi rolled over onto his side, staring pointedly toward his door at the other side of the room. What had changed? They’d shared his bed before but now Akaashi found himself far too aware of Bokuto’s presence in it. It didn’t help that the spikey-haired oaf would lay out spread eagled, nudging Akaashi closer and closer to the edge of the mattress. Just like on the court, Bokuto made it nigh impossible not to notice him. 

But why did he care that the ace was in his bed? He was a nuisance for sure but that wasn’t what kept nagging him. The first couple of times he had stayed over Akaashi had just shoved him over and fallen asleep, problem solved, no big deal. But somewhere along the line Akaashi had realized how peaceful Bokuto looked as he slept, how he would mumble quietly in his sleep, even how he would duck his head under the pillow when the alarm started to go off. All of those things should have been nothing more than irritating, but now they’d evolved into something else that Akaashi couldn’t quite put his finger on. All of these traits has somehow become…endearing?

For the umpteenth time that night Akaashi tried to block out the thought, dam up the stream. He needed to stop thinking about this, he needed to sleep. What good would it do thinking like this? He wouldn’t act on it, couldn’t act on it. What would he even do if he decided that he could? Bokuto was a good teammate, a good friend, but wasn’t exactly the most nuanced individual, and Akaashi doubted that he would be up for exploring whatever it was his setter was feeling right now.

He sighed, flipping back over to look at Bokuto. He was sleeping as peacefully as could be. He wasn’t worrying about lying so close together, he wasn’t overthinking the situation. There, that was all the more reason for Akaashi to keep his confusion to himself. Bokuto clearly wasn’t confused. They were friends, they studied together, they slept in the same bed because it was better than one of them taking the floor. That was all.

“That’s all it is,” Akaashi murmured to himself in the dark. The words were supposed to bring finality, to settle the turbulence in his head, but instead they only gave him a dull ache in his chest. He sighed in irritation and made to flip back to facing the door when Bokuto suddenly rolled over, his face inches from Akaashi’s. The setter felt his ace’s strong arms circle tightly around his waist and found himself trapped in Bokuto’s embrace. He could feel a blush begin to creep slowly up his neck and spread over his cheeks. The setter tensed as he got ready to shove Bokuto back over to his side of the bed when the spikey-haired boy muttered quietly.

“ ‘kaashi.”

Akaashi lay paralyzed. Was he waking up? No. Then why would he say his name in his sleep? He tried to pull away but was caught tight in his friend’s grip.  


“Bokuto, you’re dreaming,” Akaashi breathed, keeping his voice as even as he could, trying to nudge Bokuto back. But his friend was out like a light, and it didn’t look like he was moving any time soon. What should he do? Should he wake him up? Bokuto didn’t realize what he was doing, Akaashi shouldn’t let this happen. He sighed. He shouldn’t let it happen, but it didn’t look like Bokuto was going to give him a choice. The setter looked over Bokuto’s sleeping face and felt the ache in his chest spike.

He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t and yet…

Akaashi carefully set his forehead against Bokuto’s. The ace didn’t flinch, didn’t budge. Akaashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 

Maybe this was ok, just for now, just for tonight.


End file.
